Time Crisis A Crisis In Time
by DarthSylar
Summary: The Universe has fallen under siege by a terrible enemy and its up to a rag tag group of heroes to save everything. Part One of the Daniel Grant Christian Saga!


_**Disclaimer: I DarthSylar do not own the main characters of the story or any elements I have used. No one or property is being harmed by this story because all of it is the name of comedy. I own only my OC's and story ideas. Please be not offended as like I said its all in good fun!. Please enjoy and Review. **_

_Daniel Grant Christen in_

**Time Crisis…A Crisis in Time! **

_Starring, Peter Rovira, Cullen Patrick Eden, Marcu Herrea, Josh Culver, Nicholas Anthony Nagher and guest starring K.J Roke_

**Part One: The Beginning of the middle of the end of the afternoon!**

It was glorious day in the Prince of Peace Luncheon Courtyard. The sun was shining and the birds floated above. Peter was showing videos on Grant's I-phone which disturbed him because he has no trust for Peter. Josh had bet Connor Ryan to death because he would share his sandwhich. Marcus looked up unimportant things on his I-Phone. Colin had just finished explaining the plot of the game Prototype. K.J was "singing" the quote unquote 'musak' of the John Mayer. And Nicholas Anthony Nagher was listening to moonlight sonata on his I-pod while wearing an evil knowing grin of doom!

When suddenly a swat van crashed through the wall and out came swat dudes with makin guns pointed at Nicholas Anthony Nagher and two Agent Guys were poking pistols at him.

"You are under arrest Nicholas Anthony Nagher for crimes against humanity." Said agent guy number one.

"Your last words punk kid?" said Agent Guy Number two.

"Yours?" Then Nicholas Anthony Nagher jumped into the air and did a barrel roll and caught all the swat dudes on fire with pyrokinsis. Then he launched Agent Guy Number Two into the blackness of space where he exploded with the for of ten thousand jews which caused a black hole to swallow the moon and cause rifts between the interwoven demonsions.

"Nooooooooooooooo! He was my identical fraternal twin brother!" Said Agent Guy number 2.4 as Nicholas Anthony Nagher bi sexted him with a twelve by ten surfboard made of manly beard then used Charizard's fly and landed on a platform that rose into the sky while playing that music from the matrix only countrisized while in front of a black helicopter with a narley skull on it and the skull was on fire and on the other side of the picture of a sexily lady but I can't describe cause its just so damned sexily.

But then agent guy number one thought a grenade into the helicopter behind Nicholas and it exploded inot sweet honey that attacked a great numbers of clamed and clammed it with some robot pals.

Nicholas Anthony Nagher now gwas foking mad cause his helicopter was the sweeps and now it was the dead so it mad and he was mad. He g-rushed to the agent guy number one and Fallcooonned pawnched a hole in space time.

"I willis go back in time to evil thing and due bad dings wit dinosoaurs. Muwahhadabaaa!" And he flew up likew speed foe sound intot eh poeoftal and left.

The world was going insane. The sky had turned blood red and was made entirely of beluga whales which sang a beautiful song that could only be heard by mental patients and select species of craps. Animals broke out of prison and prisoners rioted in zoos. The GOP admits to lying about WMD's in Iraq and Tommy Wiseau's The Room (2003) was nominated for an academy award. dAnd Dats Derrible.

Daniel Grant Christian, having had enough of this madness stood up in an epic pose with his leather jacket flapping in the wind, dual wielding two semi automatic magnum revolvers. Marcu Herreah rose holding a Claymore sword made of claymore mines, Peter Rovira had knife that opened up into a key that opened into a knife, Cullen had a bear claw neckalace that opened into seven foot blade shaped like the bear equivilant of god, (Smokey), Josh Culver had a crossbow that showked snakes filled with spikes, nitroglycerin and an assortment of flavored jams. And K. Jizzle Roke had no weapons because he was not a badass. Daniel Grant Christian said in a tone of epicness and irritations "Here we go again boys!"

**Part Two: The Journey to the future to stop Nicholas Anthony Nagher in the past!**

Or heroes were now prepared to undergo their journey to defeat the villain Nicholas Anthony Nagher. But alas they were bereft of one crucial thing…a method of time travel.

Juts ten a Trojan Horse came crashing through the roof of the Prince OF PEACe Christian School's commons/luch5room…out of the explosion of blood, smoke and sandbitches arose a tall dark man, clad in baggy clothing, and two silver guns he fired in the air sidways.

"Its SLICKBACK, THE TIME-TRAVELING GANGSTER !" The crew shouted in unisex in salutation of Slickback the time traveling gangster.

"THat's GANGSTA!' Replied Slickback the Time Traveling Gansta! "I have arrived to help you in your amazing adventure by taking you too the future so we ass entertain what that cracker Nicholas Anthony Nagher is doing in the past.

"Then we shall!" shouted Daniel Grant Christian with epicness in his voice and waves of blood fire crashing at his back…he didn't care if it burned a little.

They all entered into the Trojan Horse time machined and time warped Two Thousand Two Hundred Twenty Two second and five pigs into the future.

When they got to the future. There they saw the after fx at what caused Nicholas Anthony Nagher by.

The world was covered in bacon grease and the sun as been itten oup by the black hole that was once Agent Guy Number 2.

The Dinosaurs had evolved and were like people and they rode other dinosaurs to work and sex brothes and dinosaur pets and flew up in the sky in F-16's.

Things were f-ed.

When Suddenly Nicholas Anthony Nagher apparated with the a blimp made out of the skin of rare space dragoons and the bone of Katy Holms and it was on icy cold blue fire.

"Ah! The Daniel Grant Christian has cum to me at least." Said Nicholas Anthony Nagher in a voice of cruel indifference to the plight of the African Americans. "Here to due batle against my horde of sentient saurian soldiers." His army of dinosaurs, their dinosaur mounts, dinosaur pets and F-16's came in formation.

"Now you will face my True Form! And DIE!" Nicholas Anthony Nagher then called upon the darkness of the universe and in flash of light and Kentucky fried movies emerged the evle…ReignBow Dragon Nicholas Anthony Nagher.

"Can! You! Dig IT! Moutherfucker!"

Daniel Grant Christian looked up the armies of evil and knew he would need on of his own. So he knodded newingly at Cullen Eden and Cullen waved his hands in the air like he just didn't care and shouted with great rage.

"Summon Bear!" and thusly did an army of ten thousand Grizzly Bears spring fourth from the groud with howls of great fears. Daniel Grant Christian then made sign language in space and in a puff of daggars appeared 20 thousand NINJEWS complete with throwing stars of David. Appeared and mounted the bears for the bieg fight.

"Let this be are final battle Reignbow Dragon Nicholas Anthony Nagher!' Said Daniel Grant Christian as he lead his army of good against the army of Reignbow Dragon Nicholas Anthony Nagher!

**Part 3: The Epic Battle of Good vs…Reignbow Dragon Nicholas Anthony Nagher!**

Sixty Seven and four dwarves into the future. The war had been going on…and it was good, K Jizzle Roke was killed by zombies and turned into a vampire version of William Henry Harison. But Marcus Hereah had died after his claymore sword made of claymore mines exploded after being used once. Peter had got AIDs from Ruby while he was sleeping in New York City, China. Cullen Eden was eaten by a kraken made of japaness perverts. Josh Culver was skiing down a mountain of moose skulls firing a gun that shoots international space stations at his enemies when he encountered Reignbow Dragon Nicholas Anthony Nagher. He angered towards him butt Reignbow Dragon Nicholas Anthony Nagher pulled out a mini gun that separated Josh Culver's molecules individually and shot them at the speed of light to the ends of the universe. Then Slickback the Time Traveling Gangsta cum.

"Ah Slickback the Time Traveling Gangster. We meet again for you to die by my rainbow them death!" Shooted Reignbow Dragon Nicholas Anthony Nagher.

"It's! Gangsta!" Slickback the Time Traveling Gansta said engaging Reignbow Dragon Nicholas Anthony Nagher. But then Reignbow Dragon Nicholas Anthony Nagher pulled out a dagger and stabed Slickback the Time Traveling Gangsta and Reignbow Dragon Nicholas Anthony Nagher LoL'd in triumph as Slickback the Time Traveling Gangsta died at his hands, Reignbow Dragon Nicholas Anthony Nagher.

This got Daniel Grant Christian really damned pissed. And he leaped at Reignbow Dragon Nicholas Anthony Nagher and took the battle into the deepest space causing storms and hurricanes which made it unsafe fro interstellar travel but sure damned looked cool didn't it.

"Its Over Autoboy. I will now enter my final cycle of power and become onesie with this universe and be forever king of it. Ma! HA! Hoe! Hoe! Hardy! Har! Ho!." Raged Reignbow Dragon Nicholas Anthony Nagher as he glowed with powers.

When Suddenly Josh Culver's individual molecules entered Daniel Grant Christian's dual wielded semi automatic magnum revolvers and Daniel Grant Christian fired Josh Culver's individual molecules at the speed of Infintite warp at Reignbow Dragon Nicholas Anthony Nagher and then Reignbow Dragon Nicholas Anthony Nagher exploded with energy that killed all live in the universe and propel watered Daniel Grant Christian into an Alternate Universe, Where he killed his alternate self and replaced him with out any one noing.

**Epic-Louge~!**

It was glorious day in the Prince of Peace Luncheon Courtyard. The sun was shining and the birds floated above. Peter was showing videos on Grant's I-phone which disturbed him because he has no trust for Peter. Josh had bet Connor Ryan to death because he would share his sandwhich. Marcus looked up unimportant things on his I-Phone. Colin had just finished explaining the plot of the game Prototype. K.J was "singing" the quote unquote 'musak' of the John Mayer. And Nicholas Anthony Nagher was listening to moonlight sonata on his I-pod while wearing an jackass grin of jackassdom as he was not evil?

When suddenly a armada of Saucer Nazis emerged from the sky and made maddness with death lazers and their leader the despicable Hitler Rex emerged and shouted with angers.

"At Long Last! I shall accomplish my mission and create the Infinite Reich! And no one can stop now! HA! HA! Ha!"

Daniel Grant Christian stood up in a pose of epicness with his leather jacket flapping in the wind and in a tone of anger and irriatations said…

"Here we go again boys!"

**The End?**

_**Hope You enjoyed this installment of the Daniel Grant Christian and Crew Saga. Stay tuned for the continued adventures and please Review, its free.**_


End file.
